Combinations of pillows having pockets secured to their exterior surfaces for the purpose of holding doll-like toys are shown by prior art devices, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,651,738 and 3,789,546. However, applicant's invention differs structurally and functionally from such prior art devices as explained below.
Children, over 5 years old, begin to experience a maturation phenomena wherein nature replaces their temporary or "baby" teeth with permanent ones. The loss of a tooth and the cutting of its replacement is a painful and traumatic experience for young children and, of course, their parents share in the pain and trauma.
To reduce such anxiety, "tooth fairy"was invented and as the myth is told, if a child who loses one of his baby teeth places that tooth under his pillow, the tooth fairy will appear while he is asleep to replace the tooth with coins or other valuables.
Because children toss and turn in their sleep, coins placed beneath their pillows can easily fall to the floor. The result is a search by the child who has awakened to find his tooth gone and no reward in its place. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a novelty item for use at the time of the tooth loss.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a tooth pillow novelty device of particular interest to children of tooth-losing age and which minimizes the problems of coin loss.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.